


The Prison Story pt 2

by talisha_jaynee



Series: how did you two meet? [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dumb story, Prison, also mention of murder and stealing, but like not a big deal, its back, seriously this is just as dumb as all the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talisha_jaynee/pseuds/talisha_jaynee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the many ways that Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun met and formed their band twenty one pilots<br/>Idea from one of the many lies told by the band on how they started<br/>But this is the one about their time in prison pt 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prison Story pt 2

 Josh didn't mean to steal from the groceries store, it just happened. One moment he was walking around the fruit section, the next, he had been tackled onto the ground by a security guard holding a stolen banana.

  "I didn't mean to steal it," Josh pleaded to the large body on top of him, "I swear, I don't know how this happened."

  The guy on top of Josh just scoffed, "tell that to the judge."

  Josh's trial was quick, he was in court awaiting his sentence the day after the incident.

  "So you admit to stealing the banana?" The judge questioned quickly.

  "Na na na na, oh oh," Josh replied.

  "Well that's a dumb answer," the judge sighed, "guards, lock him up for 3 months."

  Josh was then quickly whisked out of the courtroom and pushed straight into his new home for the next 3 months. A quick tour of the prison was given before Josh was introduced to his cell mate, a large, muscular man who was covered head to toe in tattoos, and let into his own cell. 

  "Well this will be a boring 3 months," Josh sighed, looking around at the bland grey walls, small single bed and dirty toilet bowel. 

 

  Tyler had been stuck in prison for the past 6 years. Killing someone gets you that. But he had made himself comfortable and close to his roommate, a buff tattooed guy, and filled his days playing an air keyboard. He wasn’t allowed outside of his cell, he was too much of a risk to the other prisoners. But Tyler didn’t mind, he liked being alone with his piano and new friend. Prison life was alright, except for the fact that he couldn’t sing, because it wasn’t allowed in the prison, and that he couldn’t have a real keyboard, because there wasn’t a lot of electricity. All in all, Tyler was content.

  

  Because Josh had been so mouthy in his trail, the judge had also sentenced him to no free time, which meant Josh was not allowed out of his cell during the 3 months. But fortunately everyone in his cell block had the same sentence, so Josh didn't feel so alone. He and the tattooed guy quickly found a way to communicate. It consisted of Josh constantly drumming on every surface in his cell, and the tattooed guy yelling at him to stop. 

  But Josh couldn't stop, he was born to drum. He had been drumming since he was an infant and was known in his town as 'that drummer kid who wouldn't stop'. The name didn't bother him, because it was true. 

 

  On a random morning, Tyler was awoken by a loud drumming sound. Confused, he sat up and tried to determine where it was coming from, but it sounded too far away to pinpoint the cell. At first the sound had annoyed Tyler, as it woke him up, but while listening to the hard beat and anger in the music, Tyler begun to appreciate the musician’s talent. He didn’t play his own keyboard that day, or any day that week, just feeling sufficient with the constant beats of drumming and his next door cellmate constantly yelling to stop. He didn’t want to ruin it by playing along, but a melody formed in his mind by the end of the week and he really had to let it out. So he did, complementing the strong beat with the light piano, he thought it was beautiful.

 

  One day, as Josh was drumming against the bland grey walls, he heard the strangest noise. A keyboard. Playing a melody Josh couldn't recall hearing before. He was so jarred by the new sound different to the constant yelling and swearing Josh was used to, that he stopped drumming. And listened. 

  The only word Josh could use to describe this melody was  _beautiful._ But way too soon for his liking, the melody stopped. Josh felt alone. The lovely music was the first thing since getting locked up that had made Josh feel any sort of emotion.

  Josh didn't hit or tap any of the objects in his cell the next day, not wanting to miss a single note from the new piano player, but unfortunately there was no beautiful melodies made. And neither the day after that. And neither the day after that. He was starting to lose hope on the fourth day of not hearing the piano man, and started drumming again. But this time, instead of throwing all of his strength into each drum beat, he played his grey wall with emotion. It wasn’t as loud as he would usually play, and Josh didn’t get yelled at by the beefy tattooed guy next door, but it was the most emotional he had played ever. He was pouring all of his feelings that he had been bottling up since his sentence started into his playing.

  He felt like he had been playing for hours, just feeling the emotions, until he heard an accompanying piano medley. It was soft, like Josh’s drums, and full of the same emotions Josh was experiencing against the wall. Josh thought that this was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

  “YO!” Josh heard someone yell for inside the cellblock, “You guys should meet, and be in a band.” It was the beefy, tattooed guy next door to Josh. And it was then he realised that the keyboard was coming from the guy on the opposite side of the muscular inmate.

  “Sure,” Josh yelled back at the exact same time as the other band member.

  “Well okay then,” the middle cell replied, “Josh, this is Tyler, and Tyler, this is Josh.”

  “HI!”

  “SALUTATIONS!”

  “WANNA BE GREAT FRIENDS?”

  “SURE!”

 

  They were quickly known as the best air band to exist in the prison, all the other cellmates loved their sound and were the first fans of _twenty one pilots_. Tyler had written some songs about his time in prison and Josh followed his lead with some sick drum beats.

  Once the two boys were released, they went straight to the studio and recorded their first album. And the rest, is history.

**Author's Note:**

> [interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cz-WcayLDMM&feature=youtu.be)   
>  [tumblr](http://gettingwastedonbutterbeer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
